


Meet the Kid(TM)

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, I know this is overdone, Precious Peter Parker, Scientist Peter Parker, Stark Tower, but i love the trope, he my smort boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Peters class is on a field trip to Stark Tower, but Peter isn't allowed to come due to too many absences.He doesn't know his class will be at the tower and they run into him when he is very sleep deprived.





	Meet the Kid(TM)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my stuff from tumblr here! (@schrijverr)

Peter was kind of bummed. There was a field trip and he couldn’t go, since he had skipped too many times. He had already texted Ned and MJ to not talk about it, he didn’t even want to know where they were going. If you don’t know what you’re missing out on, you can’t miss out on it he reasoned. Luckily it was Thursday and he could go to the labs on Friday and spend the weekend with Mr. Stark. Thank God for that. But besides that his day was alright. He had managed to avoid Flash, he had done all his homework and he got the feeling he crushed that Science test.  
Friday was kind of the same, not counting the “Hey Penis, heard you can’t come on the field trip! Guess they don’t let liars come!”  
He rushed out of school into the car and greeted Happy, well, happily. Happy in turn rolled his eyes and drove off.  
When he got to the Tower and practically ran inside, he scanned his pass and greeted the sectary. He skipped past the intern levels and went straight up to Mr. Starks privet labs. Sure, he loved the other interns, but he rarely visited, he only came by when he needed to test his new inventions (Mr. Stark didn’t have test rooms, because he is dangerous like that, but Peter wasn’t) so they knew a different version of him, namely the one running on three hours and coffee.  
He burst into the lab yelling: “Mr. Stark distract me from all my problems with science!”  
“Kid, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s Tony, besides what sort of problems do teens have.” Mr. Stark yelled back.  
He rolled away from under his car to raise his eyebrows at Peter. Peter flipped him off and dropped his backpack. He and Mr. Stark had become real close after the events at Homecoming, but Peter never dropped the Mr. Stark much to Mr. Starks chagrin. He plopped down on the ground and handed Mr. Stark a tool. “There’s going to be a field trip Monday, but I can’t go, because I skipped too much of school. I know it’s a stupid thing to be upset about, but we only have one field trip a year and the only reason I’ve been tardy is because of Spider-man.” Peter said.  
Mr. Stark now rolled out from under the car again and looked Peter in the eye and he said: “That’s not stupid, but you know what might cheer you up? The fact that you can stay an extra day here working on much cooler stuff. Unless you have to be at school Monday.”  
Peter lit up with a smile too wide and bright. “Really!” he exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! I just have to complete this exercise sheet, which they think is hard, but it’s actually quite simple. I filled it in on the way here.”  
“Probably only you would find it simple, you little genius. I still don’t get why you turned down my offer to get you into MIT.” Mr. Stark commented.  
Peter ignored him and got up from the ground and back to his work bench to get on with his own project and to text aunt May about his plan. She had warmed up to Mr. Stark and was happy for him.  
Peter was working on explosives that could take out targets without the rubble and flying shards forming a threat to the surroundings. He knew he was close and he knew that with a three all nighters he could have it done and with this new extra free day he could do just that without worrying about school. This missed field trip was turning out to be not that bad.  
~  
Ned and MJ were standing in front of Stark Tower. They looked up and then at each other, Ned said: “You sure we shouldn’t tell Peter we’re here? I mean what if he’s still here? He told me he was going to spend the weekend here.”  
“No, he didn’t want to know, so we’re not going to tell him. Besides if he’s here he will stay at the top levels and I doubt we’re going there.” MJ answered.  
“God, don’t tell me you actually believe Penises lies.” Flash said as he passed them by to push his way to the front.  
They wanted to defend Peter, but decided against it. It wouldn’t change anything and it would just bring a fight. So they trudged up the stairs to meet a tour guide waiting on them with a basket with passes. She greeted them by saying: “Hi, I’m Stacy and I’m your tour guide for today. In a moment I will hand you a pass. Always have it in sight otherwise you can be escorted outside and don’t lose it, it will deactivate after today. You also aren’t allowed to touch anything unless instructed to do so.”  
After that she began handing them out, they were white with blue lettering saying: GUEST L. 1 . They class marveled at them and murmurs went through the crowd. She got their attention again: “OK, now follow me through the scanner here and walk through, don’t be scared by F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Who’s going first?”  
Flash pushed to the front and scanned his badge first. The port opened and a voice said: “Guest, access level one.”  
The class jumped a bit and the tour guide explained about F.R.I.D.A.Y. while the rest of the class passed through. She scanned her own badge. The voice said: “Tour guide, access level 4.”  
One person said: “What do the levels mean?”  
Stacy smiled and said: “The higher the level the higher the clearance. I have a purple-black badge, that’s level four clearance. Interns have black-green badges with level five, while normal employees have a green-white badge with levels differencing from three to nine.”  
“What is the highest level and who has it?” Flash asked.  
“The highest level would be ten, that is a red-gold badge. The people who have that are people like Mr. Stark himself, Ms. Potts and Happy the head of security and a few others. Now follow me. As some of you might know Mr. Stark wanted to sell the Tower, but due to complications with insurance over the arc reactor the sells never went through. So, Stark Tower has become the base for SI in New York, driving on clean energy entirely. Stark Tower is one of the few buildings to achieve that. All other building who have this are also owned by SI. Now scan your passes here before you get into the lift.”  
~  
It was almost midday on Monday and Peter was so close. He had to test later, now he was putting on the final touches. He had barely slept, but that didn’t matter, because working with Mr. Stark meant disregarding your health for a while. If aunt May found out, she would flip, but she didn’t understand that Peter needed this from time to time. He needed to get lost into his work and forget himself to work off pent up energy and frustrations. Mr. Stark was the same, he understood.  
Peter swept the sweat off his brow and gave a self satisfied smirk. He downed the last of his big coffee and rubbed his eyes, lunch would come after this. Time to test this bad boy out and by bad boy he meant a bomb. God, he loved it when he got to test explosives.  
~  
“And here we have the intern labs. Here the new bright minds work. A few interns will answer some questions and you get to look around on your own.” the tour guide said as she led them over to two waiting people.  
It was had just been midday and this was their last stop after lunch. The lab was pretty impressive with expensive equipment everywhere. The two interns laughed at the amazed looks of the class and the boy said: “Makes you wonder how they’d look at the actual labs.”  
That made the girl laugh, but she hit him none the less. She turned to the class and said: “Don’t mind him, he’s stupid. I’m Fatima, this is John. We are interns as you probably already got that. We help an employee and conduct our own research. There are only eleven interns and getting a spot is really hard and it takes a long process to get here.”  
“But it is very worth it. Getting an internship at SI means that you can get basically any job and that you don’t have any study debts, now that we told you that hit us with your questions. Raise you hand, if we point, you can ask.” John said.  
There were questions about the internships and the company before Flash was called on and he asked: “Do you know Peter Parker? He says he interns here.”  
He leaned forward hopefully and the rest of the class also sat on the edge of their seats. Fatima answered: “Oh, you mean The Kid(TM). Yeah, he interns here, but we rarely see him. Being Mr. Starks personal intern and all.”  
“Yeah, he just come in here to test his stuff. He’s wild. Oh, look you’re in luck, there he is.” John said pointing at the lifts.  
Flashes face fell and MJ took a sneaky picture to draw later, then she turned to the lifts. There was Peter in all his sleep deprived glory, carrying some weird tech thing, but that wasn’t the most notable about him. No, because Peter was wearing his research binge clothes. Big fluffy socks, his pink Hello-Kitty PJ pants and a way too big shirt that belonged to Tony. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible even from this distance, same went for the smudges on his face and upper arms. He walked slowly, but with an air of confidence that wasn’t shown in school. He didn’t even notice his whole class standing right there as John stopped him and asked: “Hey, Pete, what do you have there?”  
“Oh, just this explosive I created. If I’m correct the chemicals will create a sort of force field around it so that the rubble won’t get out of the blast range.”  
“That’s wild, Peter, but why would we need it.” John asked.  
“Well, you see, a lot of casualties are because of flying rubble, so this will help and you can just not use it if you want to reap carnage or something. Plus explosives”’ Peter said rubbing his eyes.  
“How much did you sleep since Friday, that was when you got here, right?” Fatima asked.  
Peter pulled a thoughtful face and said: “I think it was like ten hours. F.R.I.D.A.Y. how much was it?”  
The same voice from the scans said: “Mr. Parker has slept for six hours since his arrival on Friday.”  
Peter shrugged and said: “Same difference, honestly. Besides coffee and I are best friends, now I’m going to blow the dummy up. Wanna see?”  
He started to walk away and Fatima and John beckoned everyone to follow. They stood behind some glass while Peter was wiring something in a room. After he seemed satisfied he left and joined them by the glass not noticing everyone parting for him. He asked: “You guys ready?”  
“Yeah, I’m so glad your destructions don’t count in our intern budget.” Fatima said.  
Offended Peter said: “This isn’t going to destroy everything. That’s the entire point, and about my other projects, lets just not talk about them.”  
Then he pressed a button in his hand and a loud bang echoed through the room, startling some of the interns working. When it was over Peter pressed himself to the glass. Inside the remains of the dummy were floating inside a force field. Peters hand shot up and he cheered. John and Fatima clapped him on the back and congratulated him. It was also at this point that he noticed his class.  
He jumped back, hit the glass and fell to the floor. He scrambled up and said: “What are you all doing here?”  
Ned got to the front and said: “Peter, the field trip, remember. It was to here.”  
“Yeah, loser, besides we’ve been here the entire time. Didn’t you notice us?” MJ said.  
Peter looked to the ground and said: “Too little sleep and too focused on my project. Did you see that though? It worked, can you believe it! I’ve been thinking over this idea for months, but never got around to working out the details and making it, this was perfect opportunity!”  
He got very excited at the last part, gesturing around. Ned nodded and said: “Yeah, I saw! It was awesome, dude!”  
MJ rolled her eyes and was about to comment on their nerdiness when Flash cut in: “Penis, what the hell!”  
Peter looked around confused for a second before he spotted him. He shrugged and said: “I told you I interned here, you just elected to not believe me.”  
Flash spluttered and some of his classmates laughed. The teacher also looked kind of guilty. Right at that moment Peter collapsed, falling to his knees randomly. “Why did he drop?”Ned asked concerned.  
F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered: “Mr. Parker seems to have fallen from malnutrition and sleep deprivation. I would advise Mr. Parker to eat something and go to bed.”  
Peter struggled to his feet. “I’m fine!” he exclaimed.  
“No, kid, you’re not. That’s the trick to being unhealthy, knowing when to stop and take a break.” a voice said from behind.  
The class turned and saw the one and only Tony Stark. He, too, looked tired and dirty. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. have you saved his findings?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good, come on, kid. I have three pizzas in the oven upstairs. We’re going to eat that, we’re both gonna take a shower and sleep, because if I’m tired and feeling dirty, you sure are too. Chop chop, kid, get moving.” Tony said.  
Then he briskly walked away, dragging Peter with him until they disappeared into the lift. “You see, that’s why he has the nickname The Kid(TM). Mr. Stark always called him that.” John said exasperated.  
“Don’t worry, he’s not actually Mr. Starks kid. We asked.” Fatima said.  
The tour guide said: “Well, that was an exciting ending. It’s not everyday that Mr. Stark comes to the lower levels. Sadly the tour is over, so I will take you to the exit, please follow me.”  
Dazed the class followed her, wondering what happened to the Peter they knew.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meet the Kid(TM) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918232) by [StarcatcherBetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty)




End file.
